


Son of a Warrior

by bluesmrs



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, turian!child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus and Shepard talking about Garrus's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of a Warrior

Garrus would make an amazing father, tender, yet demanding, strict, yet fair. He’s a war hero after all, a kind of a parent any turian child would dream of. Shepard observes them as Garrus holds his son. Small fingers with tiny but still sharp talons clutch at the collar of his suit.

  
‘Credit for your thought’, Shepard says after a while. The child produces a strange noise and clings tightly to his father. He looks soft and vulnerable but his exoskeleton is already hard enough to protect him from radiation exposure.  
‘I may have to admit I am fascinated’, Garrus’s tone surprises Shepard and he chuckles.  
‘Did you choose a name for him?’  
‘Not yet’, Garrus shrugs and turns to Shepard and there’s a hint of a smile in his voice. ‘I could name him in your honour’  
‘I doubt it will suit him’, Shepard steps closer and smiles at the child. It murmures softly and Shepard thinks it no longer reminds him of a bird or a dinosaur. The turian child looks like a sleepy kitten, a sleepy predator, ready to show his parents what he is capable of, ready to make them proud.  
‘I tried’, Garrus cuddles his son closer and Shepard can’t really understand why it all looks so heartbreaking. May be he is just getting old.

  
He feels like he is interrupting something so he leaves. He can drop on them tomorrow. He is really curious about the name.


End file.
